When a program is broadcast, the information it contains may be more limited than the program provider wants to provide and less than the audience member (referred to hereinafter as a “viewer” or “participant”) is interested in obtaining. The “program” can be audio and/or video, commercial (e.g. advertisement) and/or non-commercial (e.g. an entertainment show), and is obtained as a programming signal (e.g. a television signal) from a program signal source (e.g. a television station) originated by a program provider (e.g. an advertiser). The “broadcast” of the program can be over the airwaves, cable, satellite, or any other signal transmission medium. This term also applies to playback from recording media such as audio tape, video tape, DAT, CD-ROM, and semiconductor memory. An “audience” for such program reproduction is constituted of the persons who perceive the program.
The program is “performed” by any means which result in some form of perception by human beings, the most common being video and audio. The “reproduction equipment” is any and all types of units to convert a broadcast signal into human perceptible form.
The audience can be described as being “tuned” to a program when the signal source is a TV or radio broadcast station. This term may be less commonly applied when the signal source is a tape recorder, for example. However, for the sake of brevity and convenience, the word “tuned” is applied herein to all situations in which an audience member selects a particular program, whether it be by twisting a dial, operating a remote control, or popping a cassette into a tape recorder for playback.
It can be readily appreciated that TV programs are restricted to a particular length due to the time period allocated to a show, and the high cost charged for broadcasting a commercial advertisement (referred to herein interchangeably as “commercial” or “advertisement”) based on its duration. Many illustrations can be given that show the need to provide materials to supplement the show and/or advertisement. For example, consumers may seek detailed information about an advertised product. A news program could provide viewers with historical information about a person or place currently in the news. Government institutions could provide application forms related to announcements for public services. A retailer could make available an incentive reward, such as discount coupons, to purchase its products. Other rewards could also be available, such as free theater tickets for viewers who qualify by participating in a survey or in a game. All such broadcast program-related materials, in tangible and intangible form, be they information, rewards or anything else, are collectively referred to herein as “supplementary materials”. However, for reasons of brevity and convenience, the ensuing discussion related to the present invention will refer only to incentive rewards, or reward coupons, or just “rewards,” for short.
It is well known by TV advertisers, for example, that the experience of viewing an advertised product creates an immediate desire in the viewer to purchase that product. This desire has an initially high level of interest during and shortly after the broadcast, but decreases sharply during a falloff period in the hours that follow. However, if the viewer receives an immediate reward while the level of interest is still high, in the form of a reward coupon for example, an incentive is established for the viewer to retain a high level of interest to purchase the product, or at least higher than it would be otherwise, well beyond the falloff period. Also, the prospect of receiving an immediate reward can convert an attitude of annoyance at having a TV show interrupted by an unwanted commercial into an attitude of at least tolerance and perhaps even a degree of interest in the commercial.
Viewers have been provided during broadcasts with telephone numbers and/or website addresses for obtaining the rewards offered by advertisers. However, the need to memorize or write down the telephone numbers and/or URLs is an inconvenience as well as a source for error. Consequently, prior art techniques have been developed for providing interactive access to such rewards. The word “interactive” as utilized herein denotes an activity that takes place during the course of a broadcast. The aim of such interactive access is to enable and facilitate access to the rewards without having to write down or memorize anything. Access should be gained with only a simple manual intervention by the viewer.
Several techniques for interactive access to web sites on the Internet are known. However, such techniques have various shortcomings. For example, they are relatively complex in design and the use of an additional computer with a separate display is required at the viewer end. Also, the interactive access takes over a communication line, such as a telephone line, making it unavailable for its normal use.